


Little Things #44

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [44]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Youngjae and his video games





	Little Things #44

Usually, you scold Youngjae for staying up late playing video games. You know that it's some kind of a stress reliever for him, but you also hope he spends his limited free time resting, rather than tiring his brain, eyes, and hands. Youngjae has tried to convince you that video games are fun, and you should also try them during your day offs. You two can bond over it.

So here you are, past your usual bed time, sitting on Youngjae's lap as he teaches you how to navigate through the game.

"See? That's just what you've got to do," he says after telling you the basic functions.

"I've got to be honest babe, I didn't get half of it," you grumble.

Youngjae laughs, the sound of it making you smile too. "Don't worry! You'll learn better when you play. Come on, let's try one game. If you don't find it fun, we'll find you another game to play."

You let Youngjae set up your first game. He chooses an easy mode and reminds you of the tips you missed earlier.

"Yes! Kill him, kill him!" he cheers loudly during the intense part, making you laugh. The change of attention doesn't please Youngjae, so he puts his hand over yours and help you with the clicks.

He's all eyes on the game but you just stare at him. Though video games aren't as fun to you as to Youngjae, you do enjoy seeing this worry-free expression from him.

"We did it! See, it was fun, right?!" he exclaims, prompting you to look at the screen and see the 'victory' glowing.

Indeed, you've won in life for having him.

 


End file.
